My way
by L33TSoUL69
Summary: if you dont like stories were the writer puts themselfs in the story DO NOT READ THIS. im sick of complaints
1. Chapter 1

"Sorry bro it's time that I do something on my own, make new friends." John looked at me with anger

"What do you need new friends for!? We've been friends for four years how could you just leave?!" Honestly I don't know why I want to leave, I guess I just need something new something different. We looked at each other in silence for a moment until I decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry I just need something new…..I'm sick of the same friends...same routine every day. I am board with life I need something new, something to break the routine I've been living!"

He looked at me with a saddened face "I can see I can't change your opinion." He turned around and started walking toward the classroom door "If you do end up leaving keep in contact."

"I will." When he left the classroom I gathered my things and started to head home. While I was walking home I heard the chime of a bike. Then a girl with long pink hair rode by. I saw a piece of paper fall from her book bag, "Hey you dropped your paper!" She must not have heard me because she just kept on riding. She was going too fast for me to see her face. (I wonder who that girl was?) I walked over to were the paper was dropped and picked it up, it looked like a brochure. In big bold letters it said Yokai Academy. "Yokai academy?" I continued reading it when I stumbled upon where it said school for monsters and demons alike. "Monsters….demons…. What the fuck? What kind of school is this? It must be some kind of cult school. That must be why she had such weird hair." I put the brochure in my pocket and continued to walk home.

"Welcome home!"

"Mom get off of me!"

"But wammy! I love you!"

"I don't care get off of me!"

"Now Sam you let your mother give you love."

"Give me love?! She's squeezing me to death!"

"I won't kill you I'll just squeeze until your knocked out."

"You just wait when I'm in high school I won't live here anymore and I won't have to deal with your crap!" She then let go of me and had a saddened face. "Your growing up….soon you will be on your own and won't have to rely on us for support…" I felt bad for what I said to I mean she was just showing love in her own way. I didn't know what to say so I just went to my room. When I got there I belly flopped on my bed with a big sigh. "I can't wait until I'm on my own!" I looked at the time and saw it was 5:30. "Well I have nothing better to do so I guess I'll get it out of the way." I took everything out of my pockets, got a towel then headed to the restroom. While I was in the shower I was imagining how high school will be. (I can't wait until high school! All the girls! All the freedom! All the girls! New friends! All the girls! No parents! Girls!) *Sigh* "I can't wait." I got out the shower and started drying off. I went to my room and put on my pajamas and turned on the TV.

I heard a knock on the door followed by "Sam can I come in?"

"Yea" I saw my dad walk in holding a brochure "I'm sending you to Yokai Academy."

"Wait what?" He showed me the brochure then I remembered the girl on the bike. "Oh yea I remember that brochure thing but why would you send me there?" He rolled up the brochure then tapped me on the head with it "Isn't this what you wanted? Something different something that can break your boring cycle?" I looked at the remote in my hand and frowned "But that's some king of cult school or something."

He smiled at me "You don't know that." I turned on my TV and started flipping through the channels "Come on Sam try it out, if you don't like this school we can in role in another school." I thought about it for a second. "Fine I'll try it out but if I don't like it pick me up right away ok?"

He smiled, nodded his head then left my room. "I really hope this school isn't some sacrificial witchcraft place..."

After a while I heard my mom call from the kitchen "Sammy dinners ready!"

"Coming mom!" I left the room then headed to the kitchen. When I sat at the table ready to eat I was interrupted by my mother "So I heard from your father you're going to a place called Yokai academy?" I nodded my head while stuffing food in my mouth.

"Well I think this is great I mean you can finally have something interesting in your life."

"Uh yea I'm jumping with joy." I continued stuffing my face with food until I was finished eating. "Well mom thanks for the dinner I'll see you in the morning." As I was walking up stairs to my room I heard my mom say in a faint tone "For the last time…."

I awoke to my alarm clock yelling at me "Wake up Sammy you're going to be late!" I looked at my phone and saw it was 7:30. "Shit I'm gunna miss the bus!" I quickly threw on my cloth and grabbed my suitcase and started for the door. "Bye mom bye dad I'm heading out!" I felt my dad grab my arm and flip me around to face him. Mom and dad then embraced me in an emotional hug. "By sam we will miss you…"

"I'll miss you to…" After I said that they let me go and I ran out the door to the bus stop. The bus driver was just taking off as I got there. "Wait I'm coming!" the bus driver opened the door and greeted me "you made it just in time lad, are you prepared for Yokai academy?"

"Uh yea I guess I mean I have my cloths and some supplies and a shizz load of money so yea I guess." He just laughed "What I meant was are you ready for your classmates, do you even know what you're getting yourself into?"  
"What are you talking about you talk as if it's going to be a survival test for me." He smiled then continued driving. I unlocked my phone and started texting my friends. When the bus stopped I lost signal on my phone "Are you shiting me…well thanks for the ride sir.'

"Oh it's no problem just make sure you stay alive." He closed the door then drove off. I looked around and saw a cliff. I walked over to it and saw what looked like a sea of blood. "whoh what the hell?" I turned around and saw a deeply vegetated forest with a small narrow path. "Well follow the yellow brick road I guess…" I started walking the path when I heard a familiar sound. "A bike?" I looked around and saw nothing. I continued walking for a while then became concerned "How far away is this school?!" Then I heard the same sound again except louder. I attempted to turn around but I was hit extremely hard in the back. I saw a bike then a girl fly over me. (It's the pink haired gir-STRIPES!) I rolled on the ground due to the impact. The girl was a couple of feet in front of me.

"Are you ok?!" I ran to the girl and lifted her head, and holy shit she's cute! She opened her eyes, screamed then slapped me. "What was that for you ran into me!" She blushed "I-I'm sorry it was instinct…" The way she looked I could probably never be mad at her. "It's ok you probably couldn't see me…" She looked down at her feet and asked something very strange. "Do you like vampires?"

Honestly I think vampire chicks are hot but this girl can't be serious she can't possibly think she's a vampire! I mean she's wearing a rosary I mean aren't they supposed to be weak to god or something. I decided to answer truthfully "Yea I think vampires are great! Honestly I hope you're a vampire." She smiled then jumped at me for a hug, I welcomed it. "Well my names Samuel but my friends call me Sam, what's your name." She smiled and said "Moka Akashiya."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going to Yokai academy?" Moka smiled

"Yes I'm so excited! It's my first time leaving the human world since I was a little girl!"(Leaving the human world?! Does she honestly think she left the human world? Well who cares what she thinks she can be as crazy as she wants considering how hot she is.) "Hey Moka, you wouldn't happen to know where the academy is would you?" she continued to smile as she grabbed my hand

"Yea follow me." We continued holding hands until we reached the school. She let go of my hand and said "Well were here! Isn't it big! I mean look at all these people! Oh wow look a-"My thoughts began to wonder, So this is my new school huh…so far I like it. "Well Sam I'm going to the girls dormitory to unpack my stuff and set up my room."

"Yea I'm going to do the same, hope we see each other again." I turned and waved my hand gesturing a silent farewell. (Wow this school is huge!) I walked up the stairs and saw a number on the wall 600. "600 hallway huh. So I need to go up." I went up to the third floor and found my room. "Room 721, well here goes nothing." I opened the door to see a decent sized room. "Oh wow this isn't so bad." I set my suitcase down and started unpacking. "Good thing they have a bed I wasn't looking forward to sleeping on a pallet on the ground." I made my bed, put up some posters and put away my cloths. After all of this I headed downstairs to go to my home room. I looked at my schedule and saw what my schedule was like.

First period: world history

Second period: English 1

Third period: Biology

Fourth period: Lunch

Fifth period: culinary

Sixth period: PE

Seventh period: algebra 1

Eighth period: HET *Human Environment Training*

"Human environment training? What the hell? Anyway first period iiiiiiis world history in class 1-3." When I got to class I sat as far away from the front as I could and right next to a window. After a few minutes the bell rang and the teacher started class.

"Well good morning students if your new here welcome to Yokai academy! My name is Shizuka Nekonome and ill be your teacher."

(Oh wow she's really cute!)

"Well im sure that everybody already knows this fact but Yokai is an incredibly unique school, one that is exclusively for monsters!"

(Monsters!? Wait what did she say?! She can't be serious!)

"Currently this planet is well over the control of humans so in order for monster like you and I to survive the only option we have is to coexist with them!" I looked around the room to see if this was a shock to anyone else and it wasn't! (She's actually serious!)

"And this brings us to our first rule!

One: except for certain circumstances as long as you're on campus you must always be in your monster form.

Two: Don't tell other people what your monster form is.

Now everyone will obey these rules riiight?" After she said this the guy next to me said "Huh a bunch of boring rules. If there is a human here why not just eat it?" After he said this I became extremely nervous. (Holy crap this school really is full of monsters!) Then the teacher answered him

"Well now there's no chance of that happening because at this school all the student and teachers are monsters, besides there is an invisible shield around this school. So even if one gets in, they will be killed immediately!" (What!? Then how the fuck am I alive!) then the same boy said "Say what you want but I can smell a human as plain as day." Just after he said that the door opened and someone walked in. "I'm sorry I'm late!"

The teacher smiled and said "It's ok go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Hey everybody my name is Moka Akashiya." Then a huge aw came from the class and I could hear people saying "Holy crap she's cute."

"Yea she's totally hot!"

"Hell yea she is I would tap that any day!" I could see Moka look around the room then see me. She immediately smiled then ran and jumped at me and gave me a hug yelling "Sam I'm so glad we're in the same class together!" After she said that I heard a disturbing mumble from the crowd "Who the hell is this guy?"

"Yea who the fuck does he think he is!"

"MmMmmMmm what the hell does she see in him?" All during that class all the boys where giving me a nasty glare including some girl with blue hair. After class was over Moka wrapped her arm around mine and started walking down the hall with me and everyone was staring at us. But my mind was occupied with something else. (What the hell is going on with this school, filled with nothing but monsters and this girl she's probably a monster to!) We kept walking until we reached a vending machine. Both of our drinks were ready to take out so we reached for them. Our hands touched and I pulled back blushing "Oh I'm sorry I was just getting my drink." (Wait what the heck why is she blushing?) Then she said "Aww you're silly!" Then pushed me extremely hard into a pillar, and it cracked! A concrete pillar cracked from the force! I slid down until I was sitting on the ground. She walked over and handed me my drink and sat down next to me. She opened her drink and took a sip. "This is fun huh!" I looked at the vending machine (Yea if you think sitting down in an awkward silence is fun then sure) but of Corse I won't say that I don't want to hurt her feelings. I took a drink of my soft drink and she smiled at me. (Oh wow I can't believe how cute she is! And she thinks she's some sort of vampire. Well that would at least explain why she's so hot!" We both took a drink when that guy from class earlier came up saying "Hey there sexy you're that girl from class 1-3 right?" Then he just randomly grabbed me by the collar and pinned me on the nearest pillar. Moka then yelled "Stop it let him go!" Then the guy said

"So tell me what's a sexy ass girl like you doing getting all lovey dovey with a scrawny weak guy like this? I mean come on." She looked scared and looked as if she was about to cry. Then he threw me into the vending machine causing a dent. Moka attempted to run to me but the guy said "Hey why don't you forget about him and hang out with me?" Then Moka said rudely "No way! I prefer to hang out with nice guys thank you!" The guy walked of and she ran over to me. "Sam are you ok?"

"Yea if you think me making a huge dent in the vending machine is ok then yea I'm just fine…" We went to the top of the roof and gazed at the woods. It was silent until Moka said "Wow that was pretty scary! Well are you sure you're ok after that?"

"yea I'll be fine it just hurt like hell. He was really freakin strong though." I looked over at her and thought (So that's the power of a monster eh….pretty scary stuff.) She smiled and said "Ha that's funny back there you acted like you've never seen a monster before. So what kind of a monster are you anyway? Oh wait we aren't supposed to reveal that to each other are we? Never mind you don't have to break the rules." I smiled and said "But you already told me what you are."

She blushed holding her cheeks and said "Yea I know but I didn't know that was a rule here." (Come to think of it she doesn't look like a vampire.) "You know you don't look like a vampire." She pointed at her breast and gestured me to look "You see this this is the seal that keeps me from turning into a terrifying vampire. That's why I wear it, as a charm to keep my powers away. I can't even take it off myself."

I turned to her and said "That's ok, even if you change it doesn't matter how scary you look you're still the same Moka." She smiled and gave me a hug

"Oh thank you Sam! You know you're my first friend and if you let me you can be my first to drink blood from…" I looked at her with surprise but she looked completely serious. "Alright you can suck my blood just don't drink too much I don't want to die." She smiled and hugged me close and took a bite. It didn't hurt as much as I was expecting. When she was done she took a big sigh "That was amazing!"

I blushed at what she said. "I'm glad you like it!" She smiled and hugged me. "I hope we will be friends forever!" I smiled and hugged her back. (I hope some day we can be more than just friends….)


End file.
